oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Akagi Edward
Kanryu is a rookie pirate born in South blue, is currently looking for a Crew to go to the grand line.currently and the captain of the newly formed Pirates Ning, he is born in the South Blue, however he has decendencia of samurais of the country of Wano by his father's side. Appearence Kanryu has brown hair with a fringe facing forward, has blue eyes, due to his decendence coming from Wano he wears typical clothes of the country, the same and composed by a black poncho, a trousers a torso protector in the kimono style, he uses a button-top shirt in navy blue, blue arm protectors and Straw sandals, with socks and leg protectors. Gallery Personality Kanryu seems cold and Insensitive, close to unknown, however this is a facade imposed by him to ensure that his companions are not to be used as an object of Baganha, however close to those who have attachment he shows appreciation and attention to everyone. caring about the well being of his crew. In combat Kanryu is extremely serious and focused always keeping his eyes on the combat, being the only way to make him lose his head and put someone whom he loves at risk. History 'Past ' Kanryu was born on Karagi Island in South Blue, one grew up with his father his mother until his 12 years of age, when his age was over, his father set out to sea to find One Piece and become King of Pirates, when Shuryu boarded Kanryu on board hidden in the middle of the supplies, he was hidden for three days when he was found by his father, and after a long discussion he decided to allow Kanryu to follow him on his Journey. He accompanied his father and the pack for several battles to Akin Island where the band was ambushed, Shuryu died and the band disbanded, then Kanryu voutou to the South Blue where he continued treined, aiming to leave for the sea and fulfill the dream of his deceased father. 'beginning of the journey' after ten years of the death of his father, Kanryu says goodbye to his mother and departs again to the sea in order to set up a crew and leave for Grand Line to realize the dream of seeing the deceased father, to be king of the Pirates, after three days At the sea Kanryu arrives at a band called soraku, when he unpacks Kanrryu and has his children brutalized by a group of margianasi, he then intervenes and saves them, there he meets Easton Marie, when he returns to the quay later finds his boat destroyed and the The villain who defeated him earlier will force Marie to attack him, however he defeats her without difficulty, so he defeats the bandits again and forces them to leal to their leader, upon arriving la Kanryu challenges the man to a fight accepted man, and In this fight Knaryu discovers that marie and escrav of the Gang Kurou because I avo is being maintained like refem, then Marie arrives and Kanry leaves that fianlise the fight, after the end of the combat Marie forlc the Man iscvvelar the whereabouts of his grandfather and she then releases him and they celebrate with a banquet and honor Kanryu, the next day Kanryu gets another boat and prepares to leave, however and intercepted by Marie who asks to go with him, he refuses arguing that she and her grandfather have already had much time, then she retorts that her own told her to come to Kanryu, seeing that she could not prevent the girl from following him and allows her. A week has passed since Kanryu recruits Marie, after this time, sailing Knaryu in a ship whose name is unknown, his aim is to find an old friend of his father, the former cook of the pack of the same, but when he arrives at island discovers that his friend had died, however he had left a small restaurant and an apprentice, then Kanryu meets Isack the apprentice of his old friend, they talk in the middle of it Kanryu ends up discovering Isack was owing an influential pirate and if he did not pay his Isack will be closed, so a day goes by and a group of mercenaries goes to the restaurant to clear the debt or depredate the restaurant, Isack can not clear the debt and his restaurant is destroyed, when he arrives at the place and see the Kanryu and Marie go after the vandals if they defeat them, soon after they return and meet again with Isack, then Kanryu offers an opportunity to start over and not let sue's master die, and invite him Isackl accepts and stops for next island next to the flock. After getting started, Ending the disease, Marie and Isack, if they want to, ate on an island, where they hear a fear of getting rid of pirates for free, know that they are able to make a doctor to treat Kanryu, the doctor called Jean, treats Kanryu, then three days pass, Kanryu will eat the port, Isackvai buy ingredients, and Marie and Jean leave to buy ingredients, leaving a clinic alone, when they return they find a clinic depredated, and a Letter to the captured by the hoods of the local Marines, he summoned Jean to seños to the Marines if he wanted his brother of voltage, Jean left to surrender however, is prevented by Kanryu, who says that would help him to rescue his brother, then Jena Agreement and the two depart to the Naval Barracks, after the local invasion, defeat the warships matches, and Jena defeat the Lieutenant and Knaryu the Navy captain they depart back to clinic with the brother Jean safe on the day Segui No doctor decides to leave with Kanryu to avoid another incident like that. soon after finding Jean and leaving again for the Knaryu sea and approaching a small boat on the high seas, in this boat was a mercenary named Kurogame Issei, who shoots against the boat of Kanryu of a considerable destiny, ne after approaching one more Kanryu's head was in the throes of hurting Okisuki's subordinates, an influential Pirat in the South Blue, and he was there for the reprieve, however Kanryu is not intimidated and makes an uncontrollable decision, he challenges Kurogame to a duel , if the mercenary wins, he will take Kanryu into custody, but in case the opposite Kurogame would join the pack, deboxanndo of Knryu, confident of his abilities Kurogame accepts the duel, underestimating Kanryu. Kurogame quickly knocks out the branches and fires at Nig, but Karygame quickly loses his grip on Kurogame. Korogame then knocks Kurogame to the ground. while the bewildered mercenary seeks out Ning he only feels one of his weapons will be wrenched from his maso in a violent impact which makes him retreat, but after a few steps he takes a cause and loses his other weapon when he of the account is immobilized in the ground being pressed by the sword of Knaryu while the dust wakes up. Without understanding his defeat, he questions the young swordsman, however he does not recover. Soon after her duel with Kurogame, Kanryu gathers all the members she had recruited to talk about their going to the Grande Line, most members agree however Marie raises an issue, "You can not cross the reverse montanah with such a tiny boat , and very risky, then Kurogame raises another question, "if we want we have a browser, if you want to leave for big Line this way will not last long," Kanryu then thinks and then pronounces, "Kurogame, worry, I'm able to guide us halfway, but the boat question and something we do not really have, "after a silence, Jean pronounces" I know a carpenter, he lives near the reverse mountain, maybe we can ask his help, "Kanryu enact asked if nobody but has another suggestion, without getting els answer and prepares and goes towards that island meets with the carpenter. one day, Kanryu's crew arrives at the island where the carpenter resided, they finally commemorate him, a Half Mink named Asterion, Knaryu calls him in paraticuular and convinces him to build a boat in exchange for accompanying Kanryu, Asterion passes a seed working on the boat and finally finishes it however, on the day scheduled for delivery Awsterion, says that he would only deliver the boat, Kanryu if he proves himself in a duel, Knaryu then accepts, however he and empedidoo by Marie who says who fought in the duel in his place, Kanryu does not contradict it, then begins the duel that lasts for an hour, and ends in a draw, in the entatnto Asterion plays Kanryu worthy, for trusting Marie even having met her in a short time, then the Asterion side-flight to Grand Line. Abilities Kanryu has a small fighting force in numbers, since he commands a small crew of rookies Physical Abilities Kanryu has as great strength his physique, having great physical strength, his strength and so much that he managed to barrage out of the restaurant one of the men contartados to destroy it with only a kick and a punch, another prva of its force and to have knocked Marie an artist martial-bearing fruit-wearer, with only a double hit with his sword in the scabbard. His extraneous speed reflexes are also notorious in his fighting ability, evidence of this, it is on the occasion that he surprised and knocked out the members of the Kurou gague who beat the children in the port of the village of Soraku, their reflexes are high to the point of deflecting shots fast made by Kurogame and during his concealment disarm it and immobilize it if difficulties. Fighting Style Kanryu is not only trained in unarmed fighting as an expert in armed struggle, being a master swordsman, trained since the age of ten in the style of a Gin Ryu sword Techniques Front Claw:is the most basic technique of Kanryu sword stool, where he unsheaths the sword and positions it directly at the height of the chest with one hand at the end of the sheath and the other at the edge of the blade, leads the body to the blade in the direction of the enemy, immitating him as with a spear. Side Claw '':'is a slightly more complex attack, where Knaryu pulls out the sword and positions the blade to bring the blade back to the opposite side of his body, so he swiftly rushes towards the enemy when crossing the enemy. that the enemy will clash with his blade cutting him. 'Silver Claw:'Kanryu draws his sword cutting the enemy in half-moon format, this technique and an Iaijutsu. 'Sleepy Dragon Fury:'Kanryu uses to get rid of a siege, when it is serrated Kanryu positions himself in the center of the enemy, he removes his swords and disguises varior cuts in many directions reaching all the enemies in a circular area getting rid of being cornere. '''Bite of the Silver Dragon:Kanryu positions himself in front of the opponent, draws his sword and makes four cuts a horizontal, a vertical, a diagonal starting from the right and a diagonal starting from the left, tie the east omentum and the most deadly Technic of Kanryu. Mutual Palm of the Dragon ':is an attack of unarmed nature, where Kanryu simply concentrates all his physical force on and his left fist and strikes his opponent's abdomen in a way that repels him paar away. Equipment '''Ejiki Ryu :'Kanryu wields the level sword Ô Wazamono, Ejiki Ryu, this sword would originate from the Wano country and has been passed from generation to generation within the ning family, until it is stopped by its father who took it to the sea in its flight of wano, just before her death Shuryu passed possession of her to Kanryu. Synopsis Bounties Trivia *the appearance of Kanryu was based on the character '''Akizuki Yojiro of the anime Bakumatsu Ironihonheto. *Kanryu's favorite color is navy blue, while his favorite food is Lamen. *Kanryu Hates Hot Places *according to its author if Kanryu exists in real life he would be Japanese *his surname was based on the Chinese pirate Gan Ning. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains